Schattengewebe (Kapitel)
"Schattengewebe" ist das sechste Kapitel des dreizehnten Bandes Die Fühler des Chaos. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Sammael besucht Graendal in ihrem Palast. Er ist sicher, dass sie ihn mit ihren mit Zwang belegten Gefangenen ablenken will. Sammael will von ihr alles über Demandreds Pläne erfahren. Er ist sicher, sie in der Hand zu haben und trägt ihr auf, alles herauszufinden. Graendal ist sicher, dass sie Sammael erfolgreich auf Rand angesetzt hat. Als Rodel Ituralde gemeldet wird, gibt sie sich das aussehen einer kränklichen Domani, bevor sie ihn begrüßt. Semirhage foltert die Aes Sedai Cabriana Mecandes und ihren Behüter auf Befehl von Shaidar Haran hin. Handlung Sammael Sammael durchquert das Portal, schließt es aber nicht und lässt auch Saidin nicht los. Er war schon immer ein misstrauischer Mann und seit Graendal ihm von dem Treffen der anderen berichtet hat, ist er nur vorsichtiger geworden. Aber er versteht ihre Vorsicht, da sie ihm nur das nötigste anvertraut hat, denn er hat selbst Pläne, die er nur für sich verfolgt, um vielleicht irgendwann Nae'blis zu werden. * Beschreibung von Graendals Palast Er ist in Graendals Palast, dessen Ausstattung er wie immer geschmacklos und übertrieben findet. Graendal erscheint neben ihm und er staunt wie so oft über ihr Aussehen, ihr enges, durchscheinendes Kleid und den vielen Schmuck, den sie trägt, denn damals im Zeitalter der Legenden war sie eine berühmte Asketin. * Er hatte sie erst kennen gelernt, als er sich entschloss, eine verlorene Sache aufzugeben und statt dessen dem Großen Herrn zu folgen, aber jeder schien sie zu kennen, berühmt und geehrt, eine hingebungsvoll arbeitende Asketin, die jene behandelte, deren verstörten Hirnen die normale Heilkunst nicht mehr helfen konnte. Bei diesem ersten Zusammentreffen, als sie ihm die ersten Gefolgschaftseide für den Großen Herrn abnahm, war jede Spur der enthaltsamen Wohltäterin aus ihr gewichen, als habe sie sich absichtlich allem zugewandt, was im völligen Gegensatz zu ihren früheren Zielen stand. Oberflächlich betrachtet war sie ausschließlich auf ihr eigenes Vergnügen fixiert, und ihr Wunsch, jeden vom Thron zu stoßen, der auch nur ein wenig Macht besaß, wurde dadurch verschleiert. Und dahinter wiederum verbarg sich ihr eigener Machthunger, den sie nur selten nach außen hin zeigte. Graendal hatte es schon immer sehr gut verstanden, Dinge zu verbergen, die doch ganz klar ersichtlich waren. Er glaubte, sie besser zu kennen als jeder der anderen Auserwählten - sie hatte ihn sogar zum Shayol Ghul begleitet, als er dort seinen Antrittsbesuch machte - aber selbst er kannte nicht alle Schichten ihrer vielschichtigen Persönlichkeit. An ihr entdeckte man so viele Schattierungen, wie ein Jegal Schuppen aufwies, und sie schlüpfte blitzschnell von einer in die andere Rolle. Damals war sie die Herrin gewesen und er ihr Anhänger, trotz all seiner Verdienste als General. * Sammael wurde von Graendal zum Dunklen König geführt. Er schwor ihr seine ersten Gefolgschaftseide und wurde auch von ihr zu seinem ersten Besuch am Shayol Ghul begleitet. * Ramsid: dunkelhaariger Mann mit kupferfarbener Haut. Bruder des Königs von Arad Doman. Wurde von Graendal entführt, zusammen mit seiner Frau, der jüngsten Schwester und der ältesten Tochter des Königs. Sie gehören zu Graendals Lieblingen. Sie hat aus ihnen Akrobaten gemacht. Graendal weist ihn auf eine vierköpfige Akrobatengruppe hin, die aus Mitgliedern der Königsfamilie von Arad Doman besteht. Sie erklärt, es sei erstaunlich, was Menschen alles lernen können, wenn man sie richtig motiviert. Er weiß, dass dies eines ihrer Lieblingsthemen ist, doch es langweilt ihn. Als nächstes zeigt sie ihm ein Paar, die Sh'boan und den Sh'botay von Shara. * Chiape: Sh'boan von Shaara. sehr dunkle Haut, gekräuseltes Haar, sehr schön. ist gerade witwe geworden. * Shaofan: sollte der neue Sh'botay von Shaara werden. sehr dunkle Haut, gekräuseltes Haar, sehr schön. * Sh'boan und Sh'botay von Shaara regieren jeweils vierzehn jahre. Nach sieben Jahren stirbt einer von ihnen und wird durch eine/n neuen ersetzt, der sieben Jahre regiert, bevor der andere stirbt und ersetzt wird. Dieser Zyklus wird in Shaara seit dreitausend Jahren eingehalten. Beide glauben, der Zyklus geschehe aufgrund des Willens des Musters. Sammael weiß, dass nichts von dem, was sie ihm erzählt, zufällig gesagt wird und fragt sich, ob es ein Ablenkungsmanöver sein soll. Er weiß, dass die erste Berührung des Dunklen Königs auf die Welt in den Westlanden geschehen wird, und dass die Länder jenseits davon nur am Rand des Sturms liegen werden. Eine weitere schöne Frau und ein schöner junger Mann erscheinen und bieten ihm Wein an. Sammael weiß, dass er sich vor ihnen nicht zurückhalten muss, da sie durch Graendals Zwang nichts anderes mehr wollen, als dienen, während sie sie vorbehaltlos bewundern und anbeten. * Osana: geschmeidige, dunkelhaarige Frau, nkcht mehr jung, aber von einer Art blasser Schönheit und Eleganz, die sie bis zum Ende ihres Lebens auszeichnen würden. * Rashan: muskulöser junger Mann. Wird von Sammaels Portal getötet. Er erklärt, er hätte erwartet, nicht nur die Königsfamilie aus Arad Doman hier zu finden, sondern den König selbst als Diener. Graendal antwortet, dass Alsalam nicht ihren Anforderungen entspricht. Sie nimmt ebenfalls ein Glas Wein und beachtet die Frau so wenig, dass Sammael sich fragt, ob auch ihre Schätzchen nicht nur Ablenkungsmanöver sind. Er sagt, dass sie irgendwann mal einen Fehler machen wird, so dass jemand einen ihrer Diener erkennt und das für sich behält, bis er mit einem Heer wiederkommen und diese Person befreien kann. Graendal lacht nur und erklärt, dass sie ihre Schätze nicht jedem zeigt und dass die Menschen eine gebrechliche Person wie sie nicht aufregen wollen. Er spürt ein Prickeln, als sie die Macht einsetzt und ihr Aussehen zu dem einer kränklichen, ältlichen Frau verändert. * ihre Haut färbte sich wie Kupfer, doch fehlte ihr nun der Glanz. Haar und Augen wurden dunkel und stumpf. Sie erschien hager und gebrechlich, das Bild einer einstmals schönen Domanifrau, die nun langsam aber sicher im Kampf gegen eine Krankheit unterlag. * Graendals Schloss befindet sich in Arad Doman und ist allen bekannt. Sie hält die Illusion nur kurz aufrecht und erklärt dann spöttisch, dass alle ihr in dieser Erscheinung vertrauen und auf sie hören. Sammael ist erstaunt, dass sie trotz des Bürgerkrieges in ihrem Schloss in Arad Doman bleibt und auch darüber, dass sie ihm überhaupt ihren Aufenthaltsort anvertraut hat. Das macht ihn misstrauisch, da er weiß, dass sie gern bequem lebt, und das Schloss am Rande der Verschleierten Berge befindet sich in einer Gegend, durch die sicher viele Flüchtlinge kommen, die bei ihr Halt machen. Andererseits weiß er, dass sie die Technik des inneren Zwangs so vollkommen beherrscht, dass sie jeden manipulieren kann, ohne überhaupt Spuren zu hinterlassen. * Sie gebrauchte die Technik der Erzeugung des inneren Zwangs so oft wie einen Schmiedehammer, dass man fast darüber vergaß, mit welchem Feingefühl sie auch schwächere Formen des inneren Zwangs benützte, wie sie einen Verstand so subtil beeinflusste, dass selbst bei der eingehendsten Befragung keine Spur von ihrem Wirken zu entdecken war. Darin war sie möglicherweise die größte Künstlerin, die es je gegeben hatten. Sammael lässt das Tor los, hält aber Saidin weiterhin, da er weiß, dass sie ihn dann nicht mit Zwang belegen kann. Außerdem genießt er das Gefühl des ständigen Kampfes, das die Eine Macht in ihm auslöst. Graendal lächelt, als wüsste sie, dass er das tut, auch wenn sie es nicht spüren kann. Grob fragt er, was sie zu berichten hat. Graendal sagt lächelnd, dass er immer nur etwas über Lews Therin hören will, den sie gern in ihrer Sammlung hätte. Er würde zwar nicht gut genug aussehen, sei aber durch seine Stellung wertvoll. So leise, dass er es ohne Saidin nicht gehört hätte, sagt sie, dass sie hochgewachsene Männer mag. Er muss sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht weiter aufzurichten, da er einen Kopf kleiner ist als Lews Therin und Rand. Ärgerlich sagt er, dass Lews Therin schon lange tot ist und Rand nur ein Emporkömmling mit Glück. Graendal tut überrascht und sagt, Rand hätte mehr als nur Glück gehabt, da er in kurzer Zeit schon viel erreicht hat. Eigentlich will er nicht über Rand reden, doch er kann nicht anders, als über ihn nachzudenken. Rand ist zwar nicht Lews Therin, doch er hat dessen Seele in sich, und Lews Therin ist wiederum die Wiedergeburt der Seele von Rand al'Thor. Er versteht das nicht ganz, doch der ehemalige Philosoph und Theologe Ishamael hatte behauptet, das Rätsel gelöst zu haben. Er war der Überzeugung gewesen, dass der Kampf zwischen Schatten und Licht seit Anbeginn der Zeiten tobte und die Kämpfer immer wieder geboren werden würden. * Sammael war weder ein Philosoph noch ein Theologe, aber Ishamael war beides gewesen, und er hatte behauptet, in dieser Tatsache verborgene Bedeutungen enträtselt zu haben. Ishamael war im Wahnsinn verstorben, sicher, aber selbst zu der Zeit, als er noch geistig gesund gewesen war, damals, als es so sicher erschienen war, dass sie Lews Therin Telamon besiegen würden, hatte er behauptet, diese Auseinandersetzung habe sich seit der Schöpfung abgespielt, ein endloser Krieg, in dem der Große Herr und der Schöpfer Menschen als ihre Vertreter benutzten. Darüber hinaus hatte er geschworen, dass der Große Herr beinahe Lews Therin für den Schatten gewonnen hätte. Er sei daran genauso knapp gescheitert wie an seinem eigenen Ausbruch. Vielleicht war Ishamael auch damals bereits ein wenig verrückt gewesen, aber es hatte tatsächlich Bemühungen gegeben, Lews Therin zum Überlaufen zu veranlassen. Und Ishamael hatte gesagt, es sei auch in der Vergangenheit schon geschehen, dass der Kämpfer, den der Schöpfer für sich selbst ausgewählt hatte, am Ende für den Schatten stritt. Die Schlussfolgerungen daraus gefallen Sammael nicht, denn Ishamael hatte auch behauptet, der Kämpfer des Lichts sei manchmal beinahe zum Schatten bekehrt worden, was Sammael glauben lässt, dass Rand al'Thor vielleicht Nae'blis werden könnte, wenn man ihn umdreht. Um nicht mehr daran zu denken, fragt er Graendal, ob diese wüsste, was mit Asmodean, Lanfear und Moghedien geschehen ist. Graendal erklärt, ihrer Meinung nach hat Rand sie getötet. Es gäbe Gerüchte darüber, dass Lanfear am gleichen Tag gestorben sei wie Rahvin. Sammael glaubt nicht daran, denn er ist sicher, dass Lanfear Rand von Anfang an unterstützt hat. Sie war es seiner Meinung nach, die die Trollocs und Myrddraal in den Stein von Tear geschickt hat, um Sammael davon abzuhalten, Rand zu töten. In Wirklichkeit war es Semirhage. (Siehe Semirhages POV) Und er weiß, dass Asmodean zu Rand übergelaufen ist und ihn unterrichtet, weshalb er sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass Rand den Verlorenen getötet hat. In Wirklichkeit war es Graendal. (REFERENZEN) Graendal flüstert erneut sehr leise, dass Sammael immer Ausreden für sein Versagen findet und erklärt dann lauter, dass er sich selbst Erklärungen dafür suchen soll. Sie sagt, sie wisse nur, dass Rand einen nach dem anderen die Verlorenen tötet. Zornig reißt Sammael sich zusammen. Graendal nennt Rand immer Lews Therin, doch er weiß, dass der Bauernjunge das nicht ist, denn Lews Therin ist tot. Graendal erklärt leichthin, dass schon viele der Verlorenen tot sind und sie hofft für ihn, dass er schon ein Versteck hat, in dem er sich verbergen kann, wenn Rand zu ihm kommt. Sammael hat zwar tatsächlich ein paar Fluchtwege vorbereitet, doch die Zuversicht in ihrer Stimme, dass er sie auch brauchen wird, macht ihn nur noch wütender. Zornig erklärt er, dass es den Befehlen des Großen Herrn nicht widersprechen wird, wenn er Rand tötet, und fragt dann, ob sie die Befehle auch wirklich vollständig weitergegeben hat. * So wetterwendisch wie der Himmel über M'jinn Graendals Blick wird kurz kalt, bevor sie wieder lächelt und sie erklärt, sie habe ihm alle Befehle Demandreds weitergegeben. Sammael antwortet ärgerlich, dass sie ihm aber nichts über Demandreds, Mesaanas und Semirhages Pläne berichtet hat. Graendal behauptet gereizt, sie habe ihm alles gesagt, was sie wüsste, und er ist geneigt ihr zu glauben, da sie zu bedauern scheint, dass sie selbst nicht mehr weiß. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass die Verlorenen untereinander genauso stark intrigierten, wie sie Lews Therin bekämpften. Trotzdem erwischte er sie unvorbereitet im Shayol Ghul und schloss sie ein, woraufhin sie nach dreitausend Jahren in einer völlig anderen Welt erwachten, in der sie viel mächtiger sind als zuvor, und trotzdem wie die Fliegen sterben. Sie sagt, er aufhören an den Nae'blis zu denken und statt dessen darüber nachdenken, dass Rand völlig hilflos war, als sie erwachten. Sammael entgegnet, dass Ishamael ihn nicht für hilflos hielt, doch Graendal übergeht den Einwand. Sie sagt, das sie einer nach dem anderen sterben, während Rand immer stärker wird und erklärt, dass sie selbst nicht sterben will. Sammael lässt sich dazu hinreißen, zu sagen, sie solle Rand töten, wenn sie ihn fürchtet. Graendal starrt ihn verächtlich an und erklärt, sie würde dem Großen Herrn dienen und gehorchen, und er beeilt sich zu sagen, dass er das auch tut. Eisig sagt sie, dass sie Rand tatsächlich fürchtet, da er genauso gefährlich ist wie Lews Therin damals, weil sie bis in alle Ewigkeit weiterleben will. Sammael nennt sie Tsag, weil sie Rand erneut Lews Therin genannt hat und bezeichnet ihn als ignoranten, primitiven Jungen. Er ist überzeugt davon, dass Rand nicht ein Zehntel von dem Wissen hat, das die Verlorenen besitzen und vieles für unmöglich hält, was für sie selbstverständlich ist. Sammael ist außerdem sicher, dass nur die Aiel Rand vollständig gehorchen, und auch sie nicht ganz, so dass er sicher bald stürzen wird. * Tsag * Bajad Drovja ** Flüche Graendal fängt an, etwas zu sagen, und trinkt dann schnell aus ihrem Kelch, um sich abzuhalten. Sie sagt, dass sie zusammenhalten müssen, damit nicht noch mehr von ihnen sterben werden. Sammael weiß, dass sie das eigentlich nicht sagen wollte. Er schlägt vor, dass sie sich verknüpfen, um sich Rand zu stellen, und da sie nur zu zweit sind, weiß er, dass sie ihm somit die Kontrolle über die Verknüpfung überlassen müsste, und auch die Auflösung des Bandes. Er lächelt, als ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos wird und erklärt, dass sie also so weitermachen wie bisher, woran er nicht gezweifelt hatte. Er fragt, was sie noch zu berichten hat, denn er will nichts weiter über Rand hören, von dem er sicher ist, dass er selbst mit ihm fertig wird. Graendal muss sich zusammenreißen und sieht ihn feindselig an. Er weiß, dass sie nie vergessen wird, dass er gesehen hat, wie sie die Selbstbeherrschung verliert. Sie erzählt ihm, dass Semirhage nicht bei der letzten Versammlung war und auch Demandred und Mesaana nicht zu wissen schienen, wieso. Mesaana schien verstört zu sein, behauptet aber, sie würden Lews Therin bald besitzen. Demandred lässt ihm ausrichten, dass er sich in acht nehmen soll. Sammael erklärt ausdruckslos, dass Demandred also wisse, dass sie sich treffen und fragt sich, wieso er erwartet hat, ihr wichtiger zu sein als die anderen. Graendal bestätigt das und sagt, sie würde versuchen, die Verlorenen zusammen zu führen. Er unterbricht sie ärgerlich und sagt, sie solle Demandred ausrichten, er wisse genau was dieser plant. Er hat einige Dinge im Süden bemerkt, die Demandreds Handschrift zeigen und sagt Graendal weiter, dass sie Demandred sagen soll, dieser solle selbst gut auf sich achten, da Sammael nicht zulassen will, dass er und seine "Freunde" ihm in die Quere kommen. Sammael denkt darüber nach, Rand darauf aufmerksam zu machen und fährt fort, dass Demandred tun kann, was er will, solange er sich von ihm fern hält. Er denkt daran, dass es beim letzten mal lange gedauert hat, bis die Anhänger des Schattens sich offen zeigen konnten. Dieses mal will er dem Dunklen König ganze Nationen übergeben, wenn der endlich frei kommt. Graendal erklärt sich einverstanden und sieht einen Moment zweifelnd aus, doch dann lächelt sie wieder auf ihre übliche Art und weist ihn auf ihre Schätzchen hin. Sie erzählt ihm mehr von der Herkunft und dem Land des dunkelhäutigen Paares, die sie ihm als Chiape und Shaofan vorgestellt hat. * Sie kommen aus einer wirklich seltsamen Gegend. Dort verlangt man von Frauen, die mit der Macht umgehen können, dass sie die Söhne anderer Frauen heiraten, die dieses Talent ebenfalls besitzen, und das Zeichen für ihre Abstammung wird ihnen bei ihrer Geburt auf das Gesicht tätowiert. Niemand mit einer dementsprechenden Tätowierung darf jemanden ohne eine solche heiraten, und jedes aus einer verbotenen Verbindung stammende Kind wird getötet. Männer mit der Tätowierung werden ohnehin in ihrem einundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr getötet, nachdem man sie vorher von der Welt abgeschieden aufgezogen hat, wo sie nicht einmal schreiben und lesen lernten. Sammael fragt sich, ob Graendal ihn für einfältig hält, da sie wieder auf dieses Thema zurückkommt, beschließt aber, mitzuspielen. Er fragt, ob sie sich wie Kriminelle verschwören und aneinander binden, und sie wirkt überrascht, als hätte sie darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Er weiß, dass sie jetzt darüber nachdenken wird, was er auch bezweckt hat, da es im Zeitalter der Legenden nur sehr, sehr wenige Verbrechen gab und sie somit vermutlich gar nichts darüber weiß. Graendal tut, als hätte sie ihn verstanden und berichtet weiter über die Machtlenker des Landes, die Ayyad genannt werden. Sie erklärt, dass das Land sehr faszinierend ist, aber noch lange keine Bedeutung haben wird, weshalb man sich erst nach dem Tag der Wiederkehr damit beschäftigen bräuchte. * Die Ayyad, wie sie sich nennen, wohnen für sich in ihren kleinen Städten und meiden alle anderen. Angeblich gebrauchen sie die Macht niemals ohne Erlaubnis oder direkten Befehl des Sh'botay oder der Sh'boan. Diese stellen die eigentliche Macht im Lande dar, und deshalb lässt man den Sh'botay und die Sh'boan auch nur jeweils sieben Jahre lang regieren. Sammael ist sicher, dass sie ihn davon überzeugen will, dass sie sich für das Land interessiert, weshalb er glaubt, dass ihr absolut nichts daran liegt, weil sie es andernfalls gar nicht erwähnt hätte. Er erklärt, dass er noch einiges vorzubereiten hätte. Graendal erklärt, dass der Dunkle König nicht erfreut wäre, wenn Sammael seine Pläne durchkreuzt, doch er erwidert, dass er alles getan hätte, um Rand nicht gefährlich zu werden, aber dieser würde ihn trotzdem verfolgen. Graendal schlägt vor, dass er anderswo neu anfangen soll, doch Sammael hat nicht vor, vor Rand zu fliehen. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Große Herr jemanden wie Rand über die Auserwählten stellen will und fragt noch einmal, ob Graendal wirklich alle Befehle weitergegeben hat. Ärgerlich erklärt sie, dass er ihr ohnehin nicht glauben würde, wenn er ihr schon beim ersten mal nicht geglaubt hat. Sammael mustert sie noch einen Moment lang und nickt dann. Er glaubt, dass sie vermutlich die Wahrheit gesagt hat, weil der Dunkle König sie sonst sicher bestrafen würde. Überheblich sagt er, dass er sich nicht wieder mit ihr treffen will, bis sie etwas Nützlicheres zu berichten hat und dass sie ihn beim nächsten mal in Illian besuchen kann. Als er sein Portal öffnet, macht er sich nicht die Mühe, es zu versetzen, so dass der Diener, der ihm den Wein gereicht hat, in zwei Hälften zerschnitten wird. Graendal verzieht mürrisch die Lippen und er trägt ihr auf, herauszufinden, wie Demandred und die anderen die Anweisungen des Großen Herrn befolgen wollen. Dann tritt er durch das Portal, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Graendal Graendal behält ihren bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck, bis Sammaels Portal geschlossen ist. Sie findet, dass er beinahe gut genug aussieht, um zu ihren Lieblingen zu gehören, wenn er nur erlauben würde, dass Semirhage die schreckliche Narbe entfernt. * Semirhage war die einzige, die noch die Fertigkeiten aufwies, etwas zu tun, was früher als ganz einfache Angelegenheit gegolten hätte. Aber dieser Gedanke ist nebensächlich. Viel mehr interessiert sie, ob sich ihre Mühe ausgezahlt hat. Sie betrachtet Chiape und Shaofan. Es war mühsam, sie zu finden und herzubringen, nur für die wenigen Minuten mit Sammael. Als ihr Blick auf die Leiche am Boden fällt, verzieht sie ärgerlich das Gesicht und lässt alles wegputzen. Graendal hält Sammael für einen leicht durchschaubaren Narren. Ihrer Meinung nach ist er tödlich, wenn er etwas direkt vor sich bekämpfen kann, doch er achtet nicht auf Subtilitäten. Sie ist sicher, dass er glaubt, ihr Ablenkungsmanöver solle kaschieren, was sie und die anderen vorhaben. Ihrer Meinung nach kann er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie jeden Winkel seines Verstandes kennt und seine Gedanken vorausahnen kann. * Graendal hat mehr als vierhundert Jahre damit verbracht, die Arbeitsweise von Gehirnen zu erforschen, die viel verschlungener und krankhafter waren als seines. Sie ist überzeugt davon, dass er sich in einer selbst entworfenen Falle gefangen hat, aus der er nicht weglaufen wird, um dann darin zu sterben. Graendal fragt sich, ob sie ihren Zweck bei Sammael bereits erreicht hat, aber sie geht eigentlich davon aus, dass sie noch ein paar Besuche brauchen wird. Sie weiß, dass es am besten ist, einen Patienten noch eine Weile zu beobachten, nachdem man ihn auf den richtigen Weg gebracht hat. Graendal hat sich noch nicht entschieden, ob Rand nur ein einfacher Bauernjunge ist oder wirklich der wiedergekehrte Lews Therin Telamon. Aber sie hält ihn für entschieden zu gefährlich und will nicht sterben, nicht einmal für den Großen Herrn der Dunkelheit. Natürlich will sie den Wünschen des Großen Herrn nicht zuwiderhandeln, doch Rand muss sterben, aber Sammael soll dafür büßen. Sie ist sicher, dass ihm nicht klar werden wird, dass sie ihn wie einen Spürhund auf Rand angesetzt hat. Aber sie weiß, dass Sammael nicht dumm ist, und fragt sich, wie er von der Verschwörung bei den Kriminellen erfahren hat. Sie selbst weiß es nur, weil Mesaana in ihrem Ärger über Semirhage etwas entschlüpft ist. Mesaana hatte sogar so viel verraten, dass Graendal sich fragt, wie lange sie sich wohl schon in der Weißen Burg versteckt. Diese Tatsache eröffnet interessante Möglichkeiten für Graendal. Leider hat sie noch nicht herausgefunden, wo Semirhage und Demandred sich verstecken, um so nachvollziehen zu können, was sie wohl vorhaben. Die drei hatten schon vor dem Krieg der Macht zusammengearbeitet, auch wenn sie untereinander vermutlich genauso intrigiert haben, wie der Rest. Trotzdem hatte sie nie einen Keil zwischen sie treiben könnten. Schritte reißen sie aus ihren Gedanken und ihr Diener Ebram meldet die Ankunft von Rodel Ituralde. Graendal verbirgt sich wieder hinter der Illusion von Lady Basene, der kränklichen Domanifrau, um den Lord zu empfangen. * Ebram: hochgewachsener, gut gebauter Domanijüngling. 4dunkle Augen. gehört nicht zu ihrer Sammlung von Lieblingstierchen, weil er nur ein Kaufmannssohn ist. Für den Moment reicht es Graendal, dass Sammael auf Rand angesetzt ist. Sie hat niemandem verraten, dass sie ebenfalls allein im Shayol Ghul war und der Große Herr ihr fast schon fast versprochen hat, Nae'blis zu werden. Sie hat vor, so viel Chaos zu säen, dass Demandred platzen wird. Semirhage Semirhage betritt einen düsteren, zellenähnlichen Raum, der von einer einzelnen Glühbirne erleuchtet wird - einem seltenen Überbleibsel aus dem Zeitalter der Legenden. Der Raum ist ihr zu schmutzig, sie hätte ihn lieber steril und weiß und ganz aus Cueran. An der Wand hängt eine Aes Sedai, die abgeschirmt und von Luft gefesselt wurde. Sie fragt Semirhage trotzig, wer sie ist, aber die Verlorene ignoriert sie. Mit ihrer üblichen Vorsicht überprüft sie die Abschirmung. Dann beginnt sie mit dem Foltern. Als erstes zerschneidet sie mit winzigen Strängen jedes Stück Kleidung der Frau, ohne sie zu verletzen, weil nackte Menschen sich verletzlicher fühlen. Sie verbrennt sie den Stoff vor den Augen der Frau, die ihr fassungslos zusieht. Semirhage ist sicher, dass sie das nicht einmal nachmachen könnte. Die Aes Sedai fragt erneut, wer sie ist, klingt aber nervös. Semirhage ist zufrieden, da gezeigte Furcht in einem frühen Stadium es einfacher macht. Wortlos macht sie das Schmerzzentrum im Gehirn der Frau ausfindig und fängt an, es zu reizen. Langsam steigert sie das Gewebe aus Geist und Feuer. Die Aes Sedai versucht den Schmerz abzuschütteln, doch sie merkt, dass sie das nicht kann und starrt Semirhage an. Semirhage bleibt geduldig, obwohl sie eigentlich in Eile ist. Sie hasst alle Aes Sedai, da sie selbst einmal eine war, und zwar eine echte. * Sie war selbst eine Aes Sedai gewesen, eine echte Aes Sedai und nicht so eine ignorante Närrin wie dieser Einfaltspinsel, der da vor ihr hing. Sie war bekannt gewesen, sogar berühmt, war in jeder Ecke der Welt gerufen worden, weil sie die Fähigkeit besaß, jede Verletzung zu heilen, selbst Menschen vom Rande des Todes zurückzuholen, wo jede andere behauptete, es gebe keine Rettung mehr. Und eine Delegation vom Saal der Dienerinnen hatte ihr etwas angeboten, was man nicht mehr als freie Wahl bezeichnen konnte: sich entweder binden zu lassen, und damit auf ihre ganze Freude zu verzichten, und durch diese Bindung wahrnehmen zu können, wenn sich das Ende ihres Lebens näherte, oder von der Macht abgeschnitten und von den Aes Sedai ausgestoßen zu werden. Sie hatten von ihr erwartet, dass sie die Bindung akzeptierte, denn das war nur logisch und folgerichtig gedacht, und es waren ja alles vernünftige, gesetzte Männer und Frauen. Sie hätten nie gedacht, dass sie fliehen werde. Sie war eine der ersten gewesen, die zum Shayol Ghul kamen. Der Schmerz in der Aes Sedai ist inzwischen so groß, dass diese heftig atmet und ab und an leise stöhnt. Semirhage übt sich in Geduld und denkt dabei über das nach, was die Halle der Diener ihr damals antun wollte, als sie herausfanden, dass sie - die berühmteste und begabteste Heilerin der Welt - Menschen als kleinen Bonus für sich selbst gern Schmerz zufügte. * Es war aus Eifersucht geschehen, der Eifersucht jener, die nicht vollbringen konnten, was sie schaffte. Hatte sich jemals einer von denen beklagt, die sie dem Tod wieder aus dem Griff gerissen hatte, dass er lieber gestorben wäre, als ihr die kleine Zugabe zu verwehren, die sie ihm dafür abgenommen hatte? Und die anderen? Es gab immer welche, die es verdient hatten, leiden zu müssen. Was machte es schon aus, wenn es ihr Freude bereitet hatte, ihnen das zu geben, was sie verdienten? Der Saal und das scheinheilige Gewinsel über Legalität und Persönlichkeitsrechte. Sie hatte das Recht darauf verdient, zu tun, was sie eben getan hatte; sie hatte es sich wirklich und wahrhaftig verdient. Sie war viel wertvoller für die ganze Welt gewesen als all jene zusammengenommen, die sie mit ihren Schmerzensschreien unterhalten hatten. Und von Eifersucht und Neid getrieben hatte der Saal versucht, statt dessen SIE zu verstoßen. * Während des Krieges waren ihr einige von denen in die Hände gefallen. Wenn sie genügend Zeit hatte, konnte sie auch den stärksten Mann zerbrechen, die stolzeste Frau, und sie genau zu dem umformen, was sie in ihnen sah. Dieser Prozess war vielleicht langsamer, als sie durch inneren Zwang umzuerziehen, aber er bereitete ihr unendlich mehr Genuss, und sie glaubte nicht, dass selbst Graendal wiederherstellen konnte, was sie zerstört hatte. Die Stränge, mit denen man den inneren Zwang erzeugte, konnte man auflösen. Aber ihre Patienten... Auf den Knien hatten sie sie angebettelt, ihre Seelen dem Schatten zu geben, und sie hatte ihrem Wunsch folgsam entsprochen, bis sie gestorben waren. Jedesmal war Demandred des Lobes voll gewesen, weil wieder ein anderer Ratgeber des Saales sich öffentlich zum Großen Herrn bekannt hatte, aber für sie war das Schönste immer der moment gewesen, in dem ihre Gesichter erbleichten, sogar noch Jahre später, wenn sie ihrer gewahr wurden, und wenn sie sich beinahe überschlugen, um ihr zu versichern, dass sie treu zu dem standen, was sie aus ihnen gemacht hatte. Die hilflose Aes Sedai schluchzt auf, doch Semirhage bleibt ruhig. Sie weiß, dass ihr zu viel Eile alles verderben wird. Immer wieder schluchzt die Frau und heult schließlich auf. Sie zuckt und schreit laut und ihre Augen werden glasig. Semirhage weiß, dass sie ihr Zeil erreicht hat. Sie unterbricht das Gewebe und fragt die Aes Sedai nach ihrem Namen. Sie weiß, dass die erste Frage unerheblich ist, solange der Patient sie beantworten kann. Aber dieses mal ist jede Frage wichtig. Die Aes Sedai schaudert und sieht Semirhage misstrauisch an. Sie sagt, sie heiße Cabriana Mecandes. Semirhage lächelt und erklärt, es sei gut, wenn man ihr die Wahrheit sage. Zur Belohnung reizt sie das Zentrum des Wohlbefindens der Frau. Semirhage tritt zu ihr und tupft ihr sanft den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie sagt freundlich, dass sie weiß, dass es schwer ist, dass die Aes Sedai sich aber Mühe geben müsse. Semirhage bietet ihr etwas zu trinken an, das Cabriana gierig annimmt. Sie erinnert sie daran, es sich nicht zu schwer zu machen. Als sie sich umdreht, beleidigt die Aes Sedai sie. Normalerweise würde das Semirhage freuen, weil sie sich lange Zeit lassen würde, den Trotz und die Würde der Frau Stück für Stück zu brechen, doch sie hat es wirklich eilig. Sie legt das Gewebe wieder um das Schmerzzentrum der Aes Sedai und bindet es ab. Dann löscht sie das Licht und verlässt den Raum, weil sie weiß, dass sie dann Erfolg haben wird. Als die Tür zu ist, seufzt sie enttäuscht. Sie hasst es, so hetzen zu müssen, da sie für die Feinheiten ihrer Behandlung keine Zeit hat. Im düsteren, leeren Gang steht Shaidar Haran vor ihrem eigenen Quartier, weshalb sie es nicht aufsucht. Er fragt sie, was sie erfahren hat. Sie erinnert sie an die Warnung des Großen Herrn, Shaidar Haran zu gehorchen, weil sie dann ihm selbst gehorchen würde. Semirhage erklärt, dass sie nur den Namen der Aes Sedai erfahren hat, da sie für mehr keine Zeit hat. Der Myrddraal kommt auf sie zu, ohne sich überhaupt zu bewegen und erklärt, sie werde alles Wissen der Aes Sedai aus ihr herausbekommen und ihm dann alles berichten. Semirhage antwortet kalt, dass sie das bereits dem Großen Herrn versprochen hat. Er lächelt und verschwindet dann. Semirhage würde zu gern wissen, wie Myrddraal das machen, doch selbst Aginor, der damals hunderte von ihnen untersucht hatte, konnte das nicht herausfinden. Die Myrddraal wissen es selbst nicht. Semirhage merkt, dass sie ihre Hände in den Magen gepresst hat. Sie hat Angst, obwohl sie seit einer Ewigkeit keine Angst mehr hatte, außer natürlich vor dem Großen Herrn. Sie geht zu der zweiten Gefängniszelle und nimmt sich vor, ihre eigene Angst später zu analysieren, da Shaidar Haran zwar etwas besonderes ist, aber trotzdem nur ein Myrddraal. In der zweiten Zelle hängt ein Behüter ebenso gefesselt in der Luft. Er ist unwichtig, aber Semirhage ist trotzdem zufrieden, dass die Myrddraal ihn gefangen genommen haben, da sie noch nie eine Gelegenheit hatte, einen Behüter zu brechen. * dunkle Augen, stark behaart Sie entkleidet den Mann ebenso wie seine Aes Sedai, ohne dass er sich dabei regt. Sie sieht Anspannung bei ihm und ihr wird klar, dass er durch das Band zwischen Aes Sedai und Behüter den Schmerz spüren muss. Sie findet das interessant, weil es im Zeitalter der Legenden nicht bekannt war, so ein Band zu schaffen. Semirhage erklärt dem Behüter, dass seine Aes Sedai nicht gut auf ihn aufpasst. Er scheint zu glauben, dass er weiß, was auf ihn zu kommt und hat sich schon davor gewappnet, doch diesmal reizt Semirhage die Lustzentren in seinem Gehirn. Er versucht es abzuschütteln und will dagegen ankämpfen. Sie lächelt, denn sie weiß, dass man gegen Wohlbefinden genauso wenig ankämpfen kann wie gegen Schmerz. Einige ihrer Patienten hatte sie damit gebrochen, da es schneller ging, aber sie waren danach nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, da sie sich immer nur noch nach der Ekstase sehnten. Sie denkt wieder über Shaidar Haran nach und darüber, warum er sich von den anderen Myrddraal unterscheidet und wieso er über die Auserwählten gestellt wurde. Diese Entwicklung passt ihr nicht, da sich gerade alles zu ihren Gunsten entwickelt: Rand ist abgelenkt durch Sammael, der von Graendal gelenkt wird. Beide haben natürlich ihre eigenen Pläne und sind nicht einfach vorherzusehen. Anders als Semirhage haben sie noch nicht begriffen, dass alle Macht nur vom Großen Herrn ausgeht und man sich ihm beugen sollte. Beunruhigend findet sie das Verschwinden der anderen Verlorenen. Obwohl Demandred sicher ist, dass sie tot sind, ist Semirhage nicht sicher. Lanfear ist in ihren Augen eine dilettantische Stümperin, die sich gern in andere Pläne einmischt und verschwindet, wenn sie alles zu Fall gebracht hat. Moghedien versteckt sich immer, doch noch nie so lange wie jetzt. Asmodean ist ein Verräter und musste sterben, doch er ist tatsächlich verschwunden. Die Existenz Shaidar Harans macht ihr wieder einmal bewusst, dass der Große Herr selbst auf die Erfüllung seiner Ziele hin arbeitet. Für ihn sind die Auserwählten nicht mehr als Spielfiguren und sie fragt sich, ob er nicht Lanfear, Moghedien oder Asmodean genauso einfach hier her bringen könnte, wie sie selbst, um ihnen geheime Aufträge zu geben. Und da er Shaidar Haran mit geheimen Befehlen zu ihr geschickt hat - Trollocs in den Stein von Tear zu senden, die Sammaels Schattengezücht bekämpfen Widerstand (Kapitel), dass er es bei Graendal, Demandred, Sammael und Mesaana ebenfalls getan hat, die es ihr natürlich nicht erzählen würden. Sollte der Große Herr Rand zum Nae'blis machen, hat Semirhage vor, abzuwarten bis sie einen Fehler bei ihm findet. Sie weiß, dass sie genug Zeit hat durch ihre Unsterblichkeit und sich ihre Zeit schon mit anderen Patienten vertreiben kann, bis sie ihre Chance sieht. Sie fühlt etwas und merkt, dass der Behüter gestorben ist. Durch ihre Unaufmerksamkeit hat sie sein Gehirn zu schnell zu viel gereizt. Sie löst das Gewebe auf und plötzlich stellt sie sich die Frage, ob die Aes Sedai wohl ebenso fühlt, was der Behüter fühlt. Sie glaubt das nicht, weil selbst die dummen Aes Sedai dies an der Bindung geändert hätten, trotzdem läuft sie schnell zu der ersten Zelle zurück. Als sie die Schreie daraus hört, ist sie erleichtert, denn sie wäre lange und schmerzhaft bestraft worden, wenn sie die Aes Sedai verloren hätte, ohne Antworten zu bekommen. Aus den unartikulierten Schreien der Aes Sedai hört sie betteln und flehen heraus und ist zufrieden. Sie würde doch noch ihren Spaß bekommen. Charaktere *Sammael *Graendal - auch als Lady Basene *Ramsid *Chiape *Shaofan *Osana *Rashan *Ebram *Semirhage *Cabriana Mecandes *Shaidar Haran Tiere * Jegal * Dornat Erwähnt * Demandred * Dunkler König - als Großer Herr der Dunkelheit * Alsalam Saeed Almadar * Lews Therin Telamon * Rand al'Thor * Ishamael * Asmodean * Lanfear * Moghedien * Rahvin * Aginor * Balthamel * Be'lal * Mesaana * Rodel Ituralde Gruppen *Verlorene *Sh'boan *Sh'botay *Aes Sedai *Behüter *Myrddraal Erwähnt * Nae'blis * Schattenfreunde * Drachenverschworene * Ayyad * Schwarze Ajah Orte *Arad Doman **Anwesen auf Natrins Hügel Erwähnt * Shayol Ghul ** Stollen * Aiel-Wüste * Shara * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Verschleierte Berge * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) * Stein von Tear Gegenstände Erwähnt * Conjenadel * Schocklanze * Cueran * Sofar Ereignisse Erwähnt * Bürgerkrieg in Arad Doman * Zerstörung der Welt * Tag der Wiederkehr * Krieg der Macht Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Illusion ** Zwang * Halle der Diener - als Saal der Diener Alte Sprache * Tsag - obszöne Bezeichnung * Bajad Drovja! Spiele * Tscheran Kategorie:Die Fühler des Chaos (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Arad Doman Kategorie:Natrins Hügel